masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Robgh
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Galaxy Map page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lancer1289 (Talk) 18:52, August 31, 2012 Two Things Note that we do not permit videos to be uploaded to the wiki under any circumstances. This policy is outlined in the Last Point of the General FAQ of the Community Guidelines. Note that you are now also edit warring over the Galaxy Map article. You have yet to present any kind of relevant or trustworthy source. Audio comparisons are not allowed under any circumstances, whether it be for music or for voice actors/actresses. Get a trustworthy, reliable, and relevant source that says they used it for that, something that doesn't involve an audio comparison, or cease adding it to the article. If you continue to add it without a source, or continue to add it using only an audio comparison, action will be taken. Lancer1289 (talk) 18:32, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Galaxy Map 1. I did not upload the video to Wikia. I uploaded it to YouTube, and embedded it in the Wikia page. If embedding videos on Wikia isn't allowed, why is there a facility for such? 2. See above; what exactly do you mean by a trustworthy, reliable, relevant source? Isn't the BBC all those things? Please explain what you mean by an 'audio comparison'. -I'm just a fan of the Mass Effect trilogy, and I thought I was adding some valid information that may be interesting to other fans. Robgh (talk) 21:30, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :You did not embed the video, you uploaded it to the wiki. The confirms this. Embedding is an entirely separate process. And you have provided no source to back up your claims. You keep saying for all intensive purposes "listen to the video". That isn't a source. Get a source that says they used it, in text not by audio comparison, and then it can go in. It doesn't matter how interesting the information is, if you can't back it up, and abide by our standards, then it won't go in. Lancer1289 (talk) 21:37, September 1, 2012 (UTC) If you want me to write to the BBC on your behalf, forget it. I'm providing a free service by supplying some interesting information. The way I see it, it's your responsibility to contact the BBC yourself. And also, to embed the video, I clicked the 'video' button on the edit page, and inputted the YouTube address. In the video preview pane, it displayed the YouTube logo and displayed the video title that I used for the YouTube upload. Robgh (talk) 22:09, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :It is not my job to source the information that you bring forward, that is your job. Something like that needs a source no matter what the circumstance. We do not have the time to go around and check everything that is added. We expect, and it is the responsibility of the user bringing the information to make sure it is properly sourced. :And again, you did upload the video, you did not embed it, which uses different code and is a different process. Lancer1289 (talk) 23:28, September 1, 2012 (UTC) I won't take this further, because you know what? All this bureaucratic bullshit is not worth dealing with for the sake of a section at the bottom of a page (Galaxy Map) that more than likely has less and less vistor numbers with each passing month now that the Mass Effect trilogy has been completed. Anyway, the information I provided - which is verifiable to anyone with Internet access - was added to this Wiki as an afterthought because I thought it would be interesting to other ME fans. I won't waste anymore time on this, and you needn't do so either. Oh, and FYI I embedded the video; at least it said I did. Robgh (talk) 15:13, September 2, 2012 (UTC)